Stop waving the red flag
by Starlit Hero
Summary: A normal bullfight goes wrong leaving Antonio in a coma in the hospital. When he wakes up the doctor wants to conduct more test on him. Lovino. Ludwig and Feliciano have to help the Spaniard get out. Will they manage to get out or will the doctors find out their secrets? And if they do, how will they fair if the Spaniard is never the same again?
1. Damn bulls

**Warnings: yaoi, language, icrediable short (sorry about that.)**

**I do not own Hetalia or anyother names of products and stuff mentioned.**

* * *

**Stop waving the red flag**

**Chapter 1:**

_It started out as a normal day so why did it turn out like this_ Lovino thought to himself as he looked around the corridor of the hospital he was in.

"Hey Lovii I came as quickly as I could." Feliciano ran up and hugged his brother. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just that bastard Antonio let himself get mauled by a bull at the bullfight today." Lovino replied looking to the floor.

"I guess that the bull was to agitated for them to manage." Ludwig left a seat between him and Lovino, which was filled by Feliciano. "Did they stop it straight away?"

"No they had to kill the bull first seeing as that was Antonio's job I stepped in and done it myself."Lovino looked proud of himself when the nurse came over.

"I-I'm sorry but your friend is in a coma, it is very unlikely that he will wake up. But I can take you to see him if you want?" The nurse tried to look sympathetic, but Lovino couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes so instead he looked at her name tag.

"Well... Eliza, I would be very grateful if you could take us to see him."Lovino wasn't about to give up on Antonio, not on his friend anyway.

He silently followed the nurse to the room containing his friend. He walked over to his bedside.

"I would like to be alone with him if you don't mind." Lovino's face was full of depression.

"Oh okay if you two would come with me we can get you all some food." The nurse directed the comment towards Feliciano and Ludwig.

"They can stay." Lovino's voice was as sad as anything could sound.

"Yes of course." With that said the nurse left the room.

Lovino wiped a tear off his cheek. "Listen to me Antonio you will wake the fuck up right now your a nation damn it. Open your eyes." Tears started to fall form Lovino's eyes.

"He... he isn't waking up does that mean that we can die?" Ludwig's tone worried Lovino that never happened to him before.

"Does that mean... no he can't die can he?" Feliciano wouldn't stop with his obnoxious, he wrapped his arms around a shocked German.

Lovino collapsed on Antonio's chest in tears, a familiar warmth caressed his head.

"Where are we?" The faint voice of Antonio asked.

Lovino threw his arms around the Spaniard. "We're in a hospital you were mauled by a bull at the bullfight today." Lovino whispered in Antonio's ear.

Lovino let go of the Spaniard. Antonio started to cough and couldn't stop for around five minutes. The nurse from earlier walked in with a doctor at her side, they stared wide eyed at the Spaniard who was wearing his usual blank smile.

"Incredible all the test results suggested that you wouldn't wake up from the coma you were in."The doctor was baffled.

"I guess I can just fight off illnesses and medical emergencies really well." Antonio smile disappeared as he realised that he shouldn't be alive and he was in the middle of a hospital.

_Crap how am I going to get out of this one_ Antonio thought to himself.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter sorry again for it being so short I promise I will make the nest one longer. Don't forget to review ^.^**


	2. The great escape

**Diclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any other brand or product mentioned.**

**Warnings: Yaoi (not in this chapter but future chapters), security guards with loasy shots, Romano being... well Romano (bad language ^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"How long until I can leave again?" Antonio looked worryingly at the doctor who was drawing a small vile of blood from his arm.

"Well we'll see if you need any further medication, which means you'll have to wait until we get these test results back." The doctor put the small vile of red fluid on a metal table at the side of Antonio's bed.

"Nope that won't do." Antonio looked up and pouted. "I hate hospitals and I have to get out of here." Antonio started pulling out the many tube they had put in him.

"Mr Carriedo would you stop pulling out those tubes." The doctor grabbed Antonio's hand. "You... you could die."

"But I'm not weak I won't die."

"We at least have to keep you here for three days to make sure your condition doesn't get worse." Antonio pouted thinking about his options.

"I have a friend in France who is a really, really good doctor I'll go stay at his and if I seem like I'm getting worse I'll make him call you." Antonio's heart beat was quickening.

"I'm sorry I can't let you out until your heart beat rests at a steady pace at least."

Antonio grabbed his head and held it on his legs, he was starting to have a panic attack. Lovino was awoken by the noise of the the machine measuring Antonio's heart rate beeps quickening.

"What the fuck is going on?" Lovino rubbed his eyes to see Antonio grabbing him and throw him over his shoulder. "Put me down you dumb bastard, your only wearing a hospital gown."

"Nope I managed to get my underwear back." Antonio was smiling like an idiot.

"That makes everything a whole lot better." Lovino rolled his eye, but there was a blush present on his face.

They had managed to get to the elevators before they heard their doctor yelling "Stop those patients!"

"What the fuck are you doing, idiot?" Lovino was punching Antonio on the back.

"Ow, Lovii that hurts, and we're getting out of here."

The elevator doors opened slowly, the sight of security and police man became apparent when it opened. The sound of guns clicked loudly.

"Okay, okay just testing your security. But I really do hate hospitals and my condition will worsen if I stay here." Antonio chuckled to himself.

"I'm going to have to ask you to put that man down and return to your bed." One of the security guards said popping his head out from behind a riot shield.

"Ever heard of fucking manors!" Lovino yelled trying to assert himself while still drapped over Antonio's shoulder.

"Please put the man down and return to your bed, sir." The guard wouldn't stop yelling, Lovino was getting annoyed.

Lovino tugged himself off Antonio's shoulder and walked up to the guard, grabbing and throwing the shield with one hand and gripping the guard's collar with the other.

"I don't like the fucking way you are speaking to my friend. It pisses me off." Lovino had a murderous glint in his eyes.

One of the armed guards took a shoot at Lovino but just missed making the bullet hit Ludwig in the arm. A guard who was next to Lovino managed to pull himself together enough to pull the trigger.

With a painful force the bullet entered the side of Lovino's stomach releasing a pool of deep red blood. _Fuck now they have three people that have scars of wounds that should __of killed them_ Lovino thought to himself as a doctor grabbed his numb body off the floor and placed it on a streacher.

* * *

**That was chapter 2 sorry these chapters are extremely short. Don't forget to review ^.^**


	3. Aftermath

**Diclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any other products or stuff mentioned**

**Warnings: Yaoi (kind of), Doctors (many of them~), bad language and other stuff people might find offensive ~**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

The lights flew past Lovino's face as he was driven to unconsciousness from the bullet wound in his side.

"Don't you dare die on me Lovi." Antonio yelled in Lovino's ear only to get pulled back by his doctor.

"Please Mr Carriedo, come back to your room I need to take your blood sample again." The doctor was holding Antonio back by hugging his waste.

"No I won't leave Lovi's side!" The Spaniard was trying to wriggle from his doctor's grasp.

A sharp painful sensations ran through Antonio's as if he had been pricked with a needle. "I'm sorry Mr Carriedo but you were out of control and I needed to sedate you." Antonio managed to pull his arm up enough to pull out the needle however on examination it was empty.

"D-damn you."Antonio's eyes shut tight and he fell backwards, further into the doctors arms.

* * *

Ludwig was running from the many security guards and doctors that were following him.

"Please sir we need to treat your wounds." One of the female doctors yelled.

Ludwig pulled his phone out of his pocket and speedily dialled his brother's number, it was five dial tones later that the phone was answered. "West why are you calling me at thin unholy hour?" Gilbert groaned down the phone after just waking up.

"It's one in the afternoon brother." Ludwig retorted getting a hefty sigh off the German on the other line. "Anyway I need picking up."

"Where are you?" Ludwig heard his brother pulling the quilts off himself over him speaking.

"I'm in a hospital in Spain." Ludwig paused to see how close his followers were, which was a mistake as a nurse managed to wrap her scrawny, pale arms around him. "Fuck they got me, brother I've been shot and so has Lovino. Antonio was also mauled by a bull I think our secret may be revealed."

"Get out of the damn hospital then!" Gilbert's patients was running dry with his brother's attitude.

"Hello my name is Doctor Green are you a relative of the man who was on the phone?" Her voice was full of an Irish accent.

"Yeah, I'm his older brother." Gilbert was more then just a little confused.

"Well Mr...?"

"Beilschmidt."

"Mr Beilschmidt your brother was shot for trying to help another patient escape when they would most likely die in 3 days after the incident that has occurred to him."

"Why what happened to... wait who was it?"

"It was an Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and he was injured in a bull fighting accident."

"Damn Spaniard he didn't listen to me when I told him that being a matador was nothing but bad news."

"I'll give you the address of the hospital and you can come and visit your friends."

"Wait what about Feli?"  
"I'm sorry who?"

"Feliciano Vargas... he is Lovino Vargas' younger brother."

"Oh Lovino Vargas has also got shot but his condition is far worse the your brother's."

"D-does his brother know... wait how worse." _Why am I worrying Lovi won't die he's a nation... at least I hope he won't_ Gilbert thought to himself after saying this to the Doctor.

"Well I didn't see anyone else with them and Lovino is unconscious right now."

_Damn it I have to go right now_ Gilbert thought to himself grabbing his bright red hoodie and heading out the door. "I'll take the address now."

* * *

"L-Ludwig where are you? I-I shouldn't of run off like that y-you were hurt and I-I just left you." Feliciano thought aloud to himself, trying to escape the doctors and guards that were running after the fast-footed Italian.

"Please stop you could be seriously injured." One of the doctors shouted with a Spanish accent.

"I-I'm okay I just need to find Ludwig." Feliciano yelled back.

The Italian was no longer focusing on where he was running and run into someone walking across the hallway flinging both of them into a wall.

"Hey watch it!" The familiar American accent yelled at him.

"Alfred help me I-I... Lovino and Ludwig they were both shot and Antonio was mauled by a bull!" Feliciano tried to wave his arms around to exaggerate his point but for some reason his left arm wouldn't do as he wanted.

"Feli calm down man, I can't... what's up with your arm?" Alfred turned to see a variety of guards and doctors staring down at the two sitting on the floor in a discussion.

"I-I don't know it hurts and it won't move." Feliciano burst into tears and flung his right arm around a shell-shocked American.

"I think you may have broken your arm Mr...?" A doctor leaned down and put his hand on Feliciano's shoulder.

"F-Feliciano Vargas." Feliciano had calmed down a little with the doctor being so kind to him and shooing away the other guards and doctors with his free hand.

"Well Mr Vargas if you would come with me I can get an x-ray and we can see what treatment you will need, as for you Mr Jones why are you out of bed?" The doctor turned his attention to Alfred.

"I went for a walk is that so bad?"

"Yes as it is basically refusing treatment."

"Fine." Alfred stood up and winked at a confused looking Italian, _god I hope they don't realise that we all have scars which should of killed us on our bodies especially little Feli he has the most_ Alfred though to himself walking off to his designated bed whistling the American national anthem.

* * *

"His heart rate is falling Doctor Smith." A nurse called over the heart rate monitor to a doctor with short scruffy brown hair.

"Right ugh start compressions." Doctor Smith aimed his brown and amber eyes up at the nurse that had addressed him.

"Yes sir." The nurse jumped up on the table and pressed down over the heart while another nurse squeezed at the bag they had placed to help Lovino breathe.

"Good girl your one step ahead Caroline. Call surgery." Doctor Smith had his hand pushed down heavily on the bullet wound on Lovino's side.

"Surgery are ready for him doctor." A voice called from the phone connected to only places in the hospital.

"Good let's get him there then." Doctor Smith ran along keeping up with the man who was pushing the gurney while placing pressure on the wound.

Two amber brown eyes opened and Catherine jumped backwards shoving the manual breathing appliance off of Lovino's face.

"Good afternoon sir, do you know where you are?" The nurse had shocked the man pulling the gurney to a halt and jumped of Lovino.

"In a piece of shit hospital surrounded by people who are all idiots." Lovino pouted staring at the nurse with a vicious look in his eyes.

"D-do you know what happened?"

"I was shot by an idiot guard for having an innocent chat with another guard." Lovino looked at the blood covered hands on his side.

"You're headed to surgery, is that alright?" Doctor Smith looked down at Lovino.

"Don't want it, hate hospitals." Lovino pouted and spoke simple to avoid confusion.

"Are you saying you wish to be a DNR patient." Doctor Smith had a quizzical look on his face.

"What's a DNR patient?" Lovino copied Doctor Smith's look and even added a confused glint in his eyes.

"DNR stands for Do Not Resuscitate and a DNR patient denies treatment even if it will save their life.

"Yes I do wish to be a DNR patient." Lovino grabbed Doctor Smith's collar trying to make them understand how much he didn't want the treatment.

However the nurses took it the wrong way and injected Lovino with an extra-strenght sedative and continued on their way to surgery.

* * *

Antonio woke up to a familiar face staring down at him, the girl had shoulder length blonde hair that had a red headband wrapped in the middle separating her fringe from the rest of her hair and her bright green eyes had a worried look in them, it was Bella Peeters.

"Antonio you're up I got a call off Gilbert saying you were here but I didn't want to believe it. What happened?" The Belgian wrapped her small arms around the solemn looking Spaniard.

"I got attacked by the bull I was trying to tame and Lovino and Ludwig got shot." Antonio looked down at the covers around his legs and sighed.

"Well I guess all we can do is hope they are okay." Belle smiled pulling the Spaniard's face up to see hers.

"Mr Carriedo." A new voice called walking into the room. "Your friend Lovino Vargas is in surgery and has decide to become a DNR patient, however we believe that he has not made the best decision so we had to perform surgery anyway."

"Lovi is in surgery, it's all my fault. Tell me..." Antonio looked over at her name tag. "Eliza is he going to be alright?"

"I meet him earlier today actually, he was here to see you and I had to tell him about your medical state, but he seemed strong so I think he'll be absolutely fine. Maybe a little mad when he wakes up with his wounds treated to." The nurse smiled at Antonio.

"Good, I hope he's by my side soon." Antonio pulled a fake smile, and received comforting from both Belle and the nurse Eliza.

* * *

"Get off me I don't need your treatment!" Ludwig's voice was full of venom as around six doctors forced him down in a gurney and put hard restraints keeping him down.

"Please Mr Beilschmidt" Doctor Green was stood over him her dark brown hair matched Antonio's and was up in an untidy ponytail.

"Call me Ludwig." The German wasn't very happy that he was tied down to a bed.

"Okay Ludwig would you please calm down you're being a danger to yourself and others." Doctor Green looked Ludwig in the eyes and evidently here last name was the colour of her eyes.

"I don't care all I want to do is find Feliciano and get out of here, right now!" The German used all the strength he had to break the hard restraints around his arms and untied the hard restraint bounding his legs to the gurney.

He had almost managed to undo it until he felt a prick in his neck, he started to feel dizzy and lifted his hand to his head trying to stabilize the now spinning room. The doctors pulled him back down to the gurney added a new line to give his body morphine and started to poke a pair of what Ludwig could only describe as thin pliers in the bullet wound and feel around for any objects. Then almost three seconds after the pliers were put in they pulled out the fragment of bullet in Ludwig's shoulder and cleaned and bandaged the wound. The sedative they had injected into Ludwig's arm hadn't made him unconscious as they thought it would and he sat there accepting the treatment as he was too dizzy to even move an arm in rejections let alone grab the doctor's arm and pull out the pliers, so he sat back and let them do whatever they wanted and they even took him to a room.

* * *

Feliciano's x-ray had come back positive for an injury to the bone however it was a small spiral fracture on the Ulna bone in the forearm. The doctor put it in a plaster cast and told him to come back in six weeks to get it off, so Feliciano was left to find out where his friend was. He walked up to the receptionist with a lost and confused look on his face.

"What's up?" The receptionist looked up revealing her light blue eyes and sending her bright red frizzy hair flung back for a minute before returning to cover half her face.

"I can't work out where my friend is can you help me please?" Feliciano done something he hardly ever did and opened his amber eyes with a pleading look.

"Okay sweetie let me see what's your friend's name?" The receptionist opened the necessary files to find anyone in the hospital, Feliciano looked down at the name tage her name was Helen.

"Well Helen his name is Ludwig."

"I'll need a surname too."

"Heh... I don't think you'll need one."

"Okay so I have three results." Helen turned the computer screen toward the little lost Italian, who instantly recognised Ludwig's picture, he was in room 302.

"Room 302, grazie bella." Feliciano blew Helen a grateful kiss which made the her pale cheeks as red as her hair, the little Italian ran as fast as his legs could carry him to his friend in room 302, _yes if I catch up with Ludwig pretty soon I'll find Lovi and then we'll get Toni and get out of here_ Feliciano plotted to himself.

* * *

**I was in an extremly awesome amazing mood so I made this chapter longer and I will give awesome flavour cookies to all those who review. translation for Feli~ Grazie bella - Thank you beautiful. Kesese Doctor Smith cookies to all those who get the reference ^.^ Don't forget to review and become one Russia ^J^**


	4. After the aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or any other products mentioned.**

**Warnings: Foul language, yaoi**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Feliciano reached a door, after running up what felt like six flights of stairs, he looked at the small sign on the big white door it said 'Room 302'. Feliciano sighed and tough _I wonder how bad Ludwig actually is to have to have a room her_, he grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open to see Ludwig unconscious on the first bed on the right.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano yelled as he ran to the German's side. "Ludwig I'm sorry I left, I'm really sorry you got hurt. I got hurt but it's not as bad as your injury, I ran into Alfred and I got flung into the wall and I broke my arm."

"Would you be quiet some patients are trying to sleep here." The nurse said bitterly lifting her finger up to her lips.

"So sorry Eliza." Feliciano looked up at her with his amber eyes and Eliza put her arm back at her side.

"Well as I know you were here with Lovino Vargas I think I should tell you that he is in surgery and he has also chosen to become a DNR patient."

"Big brother is in surgery?" Feliciano's eyes had returned to their normal position of being closed however tear were forming in them still.

"Yes but come on perk up sweetie we both know you brother is a very strong man and will pull through this." Eliza smiled wrapping her arm around Feliciano. "Also your friend here had a visitor."

"Really who was it?" The tears that had formed in Feliciano's eyes had vanished although there was a sad tone in his voice.

"It was a Gilbert Beilschmidt his older brother."

"You mean Gil is here~" Feliciano smiled at Eliza losing all the sadness in his voice to hear that Gilbert was there.

"Yes he is I sent him to the cafeteria as Ludwig here needed his rest. He seems to of passed out while sleeping." Eliza looked down at Ludwig as he slept when Feliciano remember about Ludwig and his sleep.

"No he hasn't passed out he's just a really heavy sleeper." Feliciano smiled at Eliza making her checks flush a light shade of pink, the door creaked open behind them.

"Feli your here too god I hope they didn't shot you other wise the awesome me would have to do something about that!" Gilbert announced as he wrapped his arm around the Italian who started to laugh, making the blush on Eliza's checks darker.

* * *

Lovino woke up once again with a huge headache, he lifted his hand to his head as the light flushed into his eyes.

"Dude your up." An American voice yelled.

"Shut up you stupid fucking idiot I have a headache." Lovino separated the fingers that were covering his eyes and saw the familiar face of Alfred leaning forward out of his chair and Arthur on the chair next to him deep in his reading.

"No need to be rude so how was surgery then?" Alfred's eyes were full of curiosity.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat Alfred." Arthur looked over the rim of his reading glasses at the American.

"I denied it." Lovino realised he had couple of different tubes in his right arm that connected to fluid bags, he also felt something in his nose which he decided to pull out. "Fuck that hurt more then I expected."

"Well it was helping you breathe." Arthur didn't look up from his book.

"Hmmm well we're all here so how the hell are we getting out of this one then." Alfred looked positive, Doctor Smith walked in fixing his white lad coat as if trying to make a good impression.

"Oh hello Mr Vargas, now we know you wanted to be a DNR patient but you hadn't filled out the necessary forms so we went ahead and did surgery anyway." Doctor Smith smiled, _how could he say these thing so nonchalantly... to Lovino of all people_ Alfred and Arthur thought to themselves. "Oh and your broth Feliciano Vargas has a broken arm, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo has received all the necessary test for the injuries he received and is now awake." Doctor Smith looked down at four charts in his hands. "Ludwig Beilschmidt-"

"His name is just Ludwig he doesn't have a last name." Lovino hissed venomously as if he thought that Doctor Smith would know that the 'potato bastard' (as he called him) didn't have a last name.

"Oh okay let me adjust the chart then." Doctor Smith pulled out a pen from his chest pocket and 'adjusted' the chart, by crossing out Beilschmidt on Ludwig's patient chart. "Well Ludwig was given a sedative but only experienced dizziness however he did receive treatment we thought necessary and two visitors are here."

"Who?" Lovino looked down at the bed sheets and placed his hand where he had been shot and felt the bandage.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt and Belle Peeters... Is it bothering you?" Doctor Smith placed his hand on Lovino's to pull it away from the bandages. "If it is bothering you push the red button on that remote." Doctor Smith pointed to a small grey box that had a red button on it. "I'd hate for you to pull out the stitches on the bullet wound."

"Can I see Antonio now." Lovino looked to the floor and pouted.

"Urgh... yes okay as long as you take the fluid bags with you." Doctor Smith smiled then his face hardened with seriousness. "You don't know where his room is do you? I'll take you there. Mr Kirkland and Mr Jones are you coming?" Doctor Smith returned to smiling and walked out the room and left Lovino to hobble quickly out of bed and chase after his doctor, Alfred and Arthur.

Antonio had received yet another hug from a worried Belgian before the door was flung open.

"You know Alfred a man named Joshua Sylvester once said '_They say that shadows of deceased ghosts do haunt the houses and the graves about, Of such whose life's lamp went untimely out, Delighting still in their forsaken hosts_' meaning all your horror films are true." Arthur entered the room after a strange doctor with short scruffy hair also followed by a very frightened looking Alfred and a very sad looking Lovino.

"Lovi~ you're alive I'm so happy." I yelled at him from my bed.

"You think I'd die that easily, damn it is your fault though." Lovino had walked past everyone and wrapped his arms around Antonio who returned Lovino's hug.

"I hope we aren't too late." A familiar voice cried from the doorway.

"Feliciano I doubt they would leave without us." Another voice said but it was faltering, as if the owner had recently woken up from sedation.

"Hi everyone~" Feliciano announced lifting his right arm out as if he was leading a tour group, he had Ludwig draped on his shoulders.

"Guten tag." Ludwig looked at Antonio and Lovino who were whispering to each other.

"Hey Ludwig before you go judging them hear me out." Ludwig turned his attention from Antonio and Lovino to the now far too confident Alfred. "_Love isn't finding a perfect person, it's seeing an imperfect person perfectly_." Alfred smiled.

"Well now either you've finally picked up a dictionary and thesaurus to improve your grammar or you stole someone's words." Arthur looked at Alfred. "Go on then who was it?"

"Sam Keen, not that it matters." Alfred looked up at Arthur. "We all need to get out."

"Well it's a good thing you're all here I can talk to you at once." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at Doctor Smith. "I think you all have some explaining to do."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short I wanted to make it a cliff hanger so I cut it off here and it's like late at night right now. Don't forget to leave a review it would really help me alot ^J^**


	5. Returning home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, BBC1, but I do own my versions of Scotland, Wales, Republic of Ireland and Northern Ireland  
**

**Warnings: Yaoi, foul language, cliffhanger (Oh how I seem to love them ^J^)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**"I think you all have some explaining to do." **Doctor Smith looked down at the patient files of everyone in the room excluding Arthur, Belle and Gilbert who hadn't been admitted into the hospital. "None of you have parents, none of you have a birth year, none of you have a match able blood type and you all have scars of injuries that should of killed you. Would one of you explain to me what is going on?"

"I-I... we can't tell you." Feliciano looked down to the floor and received a hug from the German who was still hanging on Feliciano's shoulders.  
"Why can't you tell me, is it a secret?" Doctor Smith laughed jokingly.  
"Yes it is actually." Ludwig said while his arms were still wrapped around a very scared and sad Feliciano.  
"Well it can't be that big a secret if you came here." Doctor Smith opened his arms as if to gesture to the hospital.  
"It wasn't our choice they carried Antonio off and we ended up being admitted here." Lovino retorted at the cocky young doctor. "And it would be best if you let us leave please."  
"Lovi~" Antonio called Lovino back to his side, and pulled Lovino's ear to his mouth. "So I say when I say we run out of here as fast as we can."  
Lovino nodded and passed the Spaniard's message along in a Chinese whispers style.  
It reached everyone and in turn they looked at Antonio and thought w_hen will the signal come I hope it won't be too late when it does though_.  
"Are any of you going to explain to me exactly what you're hiding?" Each of them looked at each other Belle looked down to the floor, Doctor Smith picked up on the Belgian's weakness. "Not even a lovely young lady like you?" Doctor Smith had walked over to her and pulled her head up to his by placing his hand on her chin.  
"Leave Belle alone." Lovino muttered attracting the doctor's attention.  
"Excuse me young man." Lovino looked Doctor Smith straight in the eyes. "I don't want to have to get security to have to shoot them again." Lovino stiffened straight when he got threatened being shot again.  
"Why don't you then?" Lovino threw something at the doctor but it missed hitting the door attracting the attention of a passing doctor.

* * *

Hmm I wonder what all that commotion could possibly be Francis thought to himself stopping in front of room 204. He straightened his white lab coat and his flashy golden stethoscope and went to pull open the door.  
"Bonjour, what is going on in here?" Francis called from the crack in the door he managed to create.  
"Big brother you work here?" Feliciano called from Ludwig's tightening hug.  
"Oui, I started last week." Francis smiled from the doorway where the door once blocked out all the sounds. "So Doctor Smith what seems to be the problem?"  
"These patients aren't telling me something." Doctor Smith looked to the floor but then realised that Francis obviously knew them. "Do you know the secret they are keeping from me?"  
"Of course not mon ami." Francis cooed at the very confused doctor. "Well I believe these patients are okay to be released don't you?"  
"No, I mean Antonio and Lovino need to stay over night do we can monitor their conditions." Doctor Smith was trying his hardest to keep at least two of them here for questioning.  
"Well I'll monitor them at my house." Francis snatched the patient charts from Doctor Smith' hands and started to sign his friend out of the hospital. "Oh and John I believe that after you are happy that these guys are fine I'll be quitting and going to work back in my home country."  
Francis handed the patient files to a confused looking John Smith the doctor of people who should be dead and left the room. Francis was followed by all of his friends who were in the hospital. They managed to get as far as the receptionists desk without getting stopped.  
"Good afternoon Mr Bonnefoy I'll need to see these patient's files to check that they have been signed out and are clear to leave the hospital." Helen told Francis who waved it off with his hand.  
"Helen, Helen I assure you these patients have been signed out as I done it myself." He placed his elbow on the desk and rested his head on the back of his hand. If you want I can put the details into the computer mon petit chaton." A rosy blush came on Helen's cheeks as she placed a keyboard on the desk and turned the screen towards Francis.  
"That would help." Helen looked over to see a face she saw earlier with someone draped over his shoulder. "I see you found your friend then, sweetie." Helen smiled as the sound of Francis typing details into a computer seemed to be the loudest sound there.  
"Sì, grazie for your help earlier." Feliciano smiled tilting his head to the side, making Helen's blush darken.  
"I'm a bit worried about letting that one out of the hospital if he's using his friend as a stand." Helen said to Francis as he finished up on Antonio's file, the last one until freedom.  
"Oh Ludwig he's fine he's just very protective of his little Feliciano, don't worry about him." Ludwig smiled at the Irish girl behind the desk.  
"Say Helen what part of Ireland are you from?" Arthur stood next to Francis so Helen could address her question to him instead of thin air.  
"Dublin, haven't I seen you before?" Helen sat back on her chair placing her finger on her lips to think.  
"I highly doubt that I live in London so if you live in Dublin it is an impossibility unless of course you visited London."  
"Yeah I did visit London, I had an aunt that lived there so I went to visit her during the summer holidays." Arthur looked to the floor with a smile on his face.  
"How old are you?" The question he asked shocked the receptionist, but she still answered.  
"I'm 23."  
"Ah you see I am 23 also, so it is likely you saw someone that looked like me." Arthur smiled at Helen and walked back to his place by Alfred's side.  
"All done, this shall be the last time we meet Helen." Francis grabbed Helen's hand and kissed it. "I will never forget how your passion and personality is as fiery as your hair."  
Everyone didn't speak as the left the hospital and jumped in Francis' car, to go back to Francis' house.

* * *

When they arrived at Francis' house everyone sighed out of relief and fatigue, Antonio lifted his arm to cover his stomach and placed the other on Francis' shoulder.  
"I think I'll go and explore okay?" Antonio smiled at a confused looking Francis.  
"R-right, mon ami is everything okay?" Francis tilted his head toward Antonio who was edging forward, Antonio was walking uncharacteristically slouched over.  
"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow I think I just need some rest." Antonio started to walk up the stairs before he was stopped by a hand.  
"Antonio would you promise to tell me if something is wrong?" Lovino looked to the floor making sure the Spaniard couldn't see into his eye.  
"I just feel a little sick that all. Okay Lovi~?" Antonio placed his free hand on Lovino's head and smiled. "I'm sure I'll feel better after a few hours of sleep."  
"L-let me sleep in the same room as you." Lovino blushed. "J-just in case your condition gets worse or something."  
"Yeah sure okay. Come on Lovi~ let's go to bed." Antonio and Lovino walked upstairs and went into the second room on the right, they had all been allocated rooms one time when they got stuck at Francis' house after a world conference there.  
When Antonio opened the door to the room ,he was now sharing with Lovino, it had a different layout. The two beds that once sat at either end of the room had now become a double bed right in the middle with the two mahogany bedside tables on either side. Antonio and Lovino looked at each other.  
"Well we'll have to make a wall out of pillows or a blanket." Lovino looked to the floor and pouted.  
"Then our legs would get cold as the quilt would get pulled by the wall." Antonio grabbed Lovino's arm and pulled him onto the bed and shut the door with his foot.  
"B-bastard... g-get off me." Lovino stuttered from underneath the Spaniard, Antonio had managed to throw Lovino on the bed and jump over him and restrain his wrist.  
"Aww but Lovi~ you look like a tomato." Antonio smiled somehow making Lovino's already deep blush darken.  
"I am not your tomato and I don't look like one either, so the fuck off me." Lovino yelled at the Spaniard who let go of Lovino's wrist but he stayed sitting on the top of Lovino's legs.  
"But why?" Antonio pleaded to Lovino.  
"B-because you said you felt sick." Lovino sat up making his head and Antonio's head tough.  
"Hmm I guess that it wouldn't benefit my health, I suppose we could do it when I'm better." Antonio jumped happily off of Lovino.  
"Y-you bastard I never said I would have sex with you, I also never said we were dating!" Lovino yelled at the Spaniard. "I wish you'd stop coming up with shit like this just to get your own way."  
"I see someone's feeling better." Antonio mocked Lovino.  
"I could pull out the stitches in the bullet wound now if I wanted but I can tell we haven't seen the last of John Smith." Lovino concluded aloud towards Antonio who just nodded in conformation.  
"I'm sure you are right." Antonio walked up to Lovino and patted him on the back.

* * *

"So I heard your keeping my brothers hostage here, you French git?" Arthur asked Francis who was still in shock from seeing Antonio act the way he did.  
"Huh, pardon mon ami? I wasn't paying attention." Francis smiled at Arthur who had Alfred at his side.  
"Dude I swear this place has got bigger since the last time we came here." Alfred looked truly amazed by the apparent growing house of Francis Bonnefoy.  
"Non it hasn't now what did you ask me Arthur?" Francis directed his answer first to Alfred then to Arthur.  
"Are my brothers here?" Alfred heard a T.V from Francis' living room and decided after he got his answer to head there and see who it was.  
"Oh you mean Allistor, Dylan and the twins Aidan and of course his sister Aoife." Francis winked at Arthur.  
"Oh so even my sister is here." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Did they hear about the meeting being hosted here in a week?"  
"Like I'd know." Francis smiled at Arthur who had grabbed Alfred by the arm to investigate Francis' living room.

As he enter the dining hall he got more of a view of the living room as the two were connected, Arthur saw a small child sat on the floor talking to a couch that was obviously sat behind him. Arthur let go of Alfred's arm realising that at least Peter was there, but Alfred however had received all of Arthur's previous worry and had grabbed on to Arthur's arm. As the two approached the entrance for the living room they saw four people sitting on a couch watching something on the T.V and getting grief from Peter who was begging to come up on someone's lap. The first to turn their attention to the boys was a girl with red fiery hair that waved down to the end of her shoulder blades, her eyebrows did share some resemblance to Arthur's even though hers were the same red as her hair. her eyes were the same emerald green as Arthur's and she was wearing a short green leprechaun like dress and a pair of green combat boots with knee-high black and whit stripy socks.  
"Hello Arthur how are you? and who is your friend?" The girl smiled at us making the boy who looked like a male version of her looked up, the only differences between the two was their gender, the length of their hair, and the fact her brother was in smart black trousers and was wearing a greed dress shirt.  
"Hello Aofie it's nice to see you I'm okay and this is Alfred." Arthur smiled back at his sister.  
"Oh hello Alfred it's nice to meet you I'm Aidan and this is Aofie." Aidan's accent although it was still Irish was a lot more stronger then his sisters. "I represent Republic of Ireland and Aofie represents Northern Ireland. What country do you represent?"  
"I represent America and I guess it's fair to assume your all Kirklands?" Alfred smiled at the two who were looking at him and Arthur.  
"Yep." Aofie replied. "That one over there." She pointed to another fiery red head who merely looked up from the T.V for a second to acknowledge Alfred's existence then went back to the T.V, he was wearing whit skinny jeans, a blue dress shirt, white suspenders that went diagonally across his chest to form the Scottish flag and a pair of black slip-on converse. "He is Allistor he represents Scotland if you couldn't tell by the make-do Scottish flag on his torso." Aofie winked at the two.  
"Would you shut up this programme is kind of interesting?" Allistor looked up at us with a slim finger on his lips and anger in his forest green eyes.  
"Yeah he is kind of rude, don't mind him." Aidan replied kicking Allistor making sure his leg didn't connect with the small sandy-blonde haired boy in between them. "Oh and thin little guy right here is Dylan he represents Wales." Aidan threw his arm around the small boy next to him, Dylan had messy sandy-blonde hair that reached up to his eyebrows on his face the rest came just under his chin, he had sea blue eyes different to the rest of his family he was wearing a pair of back skinny jeans with a polo-shirt that was half white and half green it also had a small red dragon in the corner much like his brother Allistor he was wearing slip-on converse except Dylan's were red.  
"Hey Allistor the only reason you are watching this is because you want to impress Dylan." Aofie retorted at the Scotsman who lifted a venomous gaze towards his sister.  
"What did you just say?" Allistor released an icy voice that scared Alfred everyone else just looked at him as if he was an idiot.  
"We all know it's true." Aidan stuck up for his sister, but the comments made Dylan blush.  
"Dylan you wouldn't mind if I put on the news, would you?" Arthur looked at Dylan who nodded and handed him the remote.

Arthur flicked the channel to his usual new suppliers BBC1, and saw the normal late night news reporter. A young woman picked up a bunch of papers that sat in front of her and straightened them out.  
"In other new a local citizen who was visiting his friend in a hospital in Spain has helped them escape." Everyone turned their glare to the two boys who had sat on the floor with Peter, well everyone except Allistor who was focusing on the news reporter. "Local man Arthur Kirkland was visiting his friend Alfred F. Jones when some more patients came in with similar kinds of scars came in to get treatment for a bullet wound in the arm another bullet wound in a side and mauled by a bull. These other patients were Ludwig Beilschmidt, Lovino and Feliciano Vargas and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. There was also some visitors there other then Mr Kirkland and they were Gilbert Beilschmidt and Belle Peters. They also received help getting out by a doctor Francis Bonnefoy." Pictures of the 'fugitives' came across the screen, making Alfred and Arthur gulp. "If you see or hear anything form any of these people please report immediately.

* * *

**Grazie for reading fans I would much appreciate a review it would help a lot with my writing seeing as I'm going into year 10 I'll need the criticism . feel free to suggest ideas of what ships you would like in this story in a review ^J^**


	6. The night of arrivals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (of course), The discovery of heaven **

**Warnings: Yaoi, foul language HIM/HE is returning (kind of)  
**

* * *

Chapter 6:

"If you see or hear anything from any of these people please report it immediately." Aofie grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V then turned her attention to the two boys trying to look innocent on the floor.  
"Would you two mind explaining why exactly you were in the hospital."Aofie looked at her brother who turned up his hands.  
"I may of been run over by a car." Alfred said to the Irish girl who was clearly about to snap.  
"Calm down sis they can't know where we are right?" Even though it was a rhetorical question aimed for his sister Aidan directed it to Arthur and Alfred who had Peter climbing over them.  
"Well um... Francis said to this doctor John Smith that he was looking after Antonio here." Alfred looked up at Aofie, _she is a very attractive girl how is she Arthur's sister_ Alfred thought to himself.  
"Oh well that's just perfect people will be arriving for the meeting later today." Aofie said her voice full of venom.  
"Listen Aofie they didn't mean it." Allistor said removing his hand from his head. "Anyway I think Francis would of called to cancel it by now." Dylan walked out of the room for two minutes then came back in with Francis at his side.  
"Tell them Francis." Dylan nudged him, making the Frenchman step forward.  
"I've called everyone who isn't here to tell them about the incident and I have been told about our appearance on the news and I also cancelled the meeting." Francis looked tired, he had deep black bags under his eyes.  
"Are you okay Francis?" Alfred looked up at his friend and saw him look away.  
"I'm fine I just have a lot of things to do is all." Francis walked out of the front room and turned on a light making Allistor and Aidan cover their eyes. "Clean up once you're done in there okay.  
"A-Arthur I'm tired." Peter yawned, then stood up slouching and rubbing his eye.  
"Urgh you're a real hand full, you know that?" Arthur let Peter climb on his back then looked at Alfred. "Well I'm going to need a hand." Alfred stood up and offered Arthur his hand. "Thank you." Arthur said accepting Alfred's help off the floor.  
"You know you make a great father for Peter." Alfred smiled at Arthur.  
"Shut up he's just a stubborn brat who can't accept that his platform isn't a nation." Arthur pushed Alfred with one of his hands then put it back on Peter's leg.  
"Don't drop him." Alfred joked pointing to Arthur's shoulder, where Peter was sleeping.  
"He's better when he's asleep." Arthur said looking at Peter wearily and sighed.  
"We should probably get some sleep too." Alfred said following Arthur out of the room,_ hmm they make an odd little family_ Aofie thought to herself.  
"I think we should get to bed as well, don't you?" Aofie said turning towards her brothers, Dylan nodded and grabbed Allistor's arm.  
"Yeah we should." Dylan said looking up at Allistor who looked down to meet his gaze. "I remember the last time we were here Allistor and I shared a room so we should repeat who we shared a room with.  
"Yeah let's go and ask Francis which rooms are free I'd hate to wake anyone up." Aofie grabbed her brother's hand and ran into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a very regal kitchen the floor was black granite when the light hit it, it gave off many different sparkles the cupboards were a creamy white, the fridge was made to look like a cupboard the oven had a large over head board and was something you'd expect to find in the kitchen of royalty. The only thing you wouldn't find in the kitchen of royalty was the blonde man collapsed on the circle table, making the white table cloth crease around him. Aofie walked up to the blonde an placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"Francis." Aofie lightly shook Francis his head raised slightly. "Francis wake up sweetie." Francis looked up at the Irish woman who had woken him, the bags under his eyes seemed as dark as the night when the light hit them. "You can't sleep here honey. If you want I can take you to your room... while showing me where my room is."  
"Aofie..." Francis yawned. "I still have things to do... I have to finish them before the morning." Francis sat up in the chair and looked for something that used to be on the table.  
"Francis you need to sleep." Aofie looked to the floor and saw scattered papers on the floor and leaned down to pick them up. "I don't want to watch you kill yourself or collapse form pressure." Aofie placed the papers on the table in front of Francis.  
"O-okay, but you'll have to help me up the stairs please." Francis stood up he stumbled forward and Aofie caught him.  
"Your clumsy when you're tired." Aofie laughed as she pulled the Frenchman's arm around her shoulder.  
Aofie put her arm around Francis waist for extra support and turned towards her brother and saw the look of disgust on Aidan's face it was aimed at the Frenchman. Aidan turned around and stood in the doorway to the front room.  
"You better not try anything with Aofie." Aidan left to walk into the front room, _he's mad at me for helping Francis when he's not on top form_ Aofie thought looking to the floor.  
Francis let out a slight chuckle ans straightened up a bit, he looked over at the dining table which had his pile of paperwork he had to finish on.  
"Your a real lost cause in this state." Aofie smiled at Francis as she led him out of the room. "I'm not letting you do any of that paper work while your in this state."  
Aofie tightened her grip as Francis tried to struggle out, she managed to get him up the stairs before he collapsed of fatigue. Aofie laughed to herself, _what am I going to do with you_ she thought to herself as she picked Francis up and rested him in her arms. Aidan greeted Aofie into Francis' room and pointed at his bed. Much like in the kitchen it was something that belonged in the rooms of royalty not in a manor in France, it had a window with a place to sit that was littered with expensive designer cushions and two blankets one was a deep velvet red and the other was mauve and shone as the sun hit it, the curtains draped the walls showing it's regal flower pattern and cream colour that stood out against the snow white walls. The bed particular stood out, its frame reached the ceiling and from the frame hung velvet re curtains, the bed sheets where whit and the details were red. The room seemed to be coordinated as if for a king not a nation. Aofie walked up to Francis' bed then adjusted her grip so she could pull back the bedsheets. After a minute of struggling with the bedsheets she managed to get enough room to lay the Frenchman down, that she did. After placing Francis delicately on the bed and pulled the covers up over his shoulder.  
"Ma-Matthew..." Francis mumbled, Aofie pulled up a chair that to looked although it was fit royalty. "... d-don't leave... I-" Francis rolled in his sleep and stopped talking but Aofie heard what she needed to hear to sum up the situation in her head.

* * *

"Luddy it's late." Feliciano was grabbing Ludwig's arm. "I want to go to bed."  
"Am I really necessary to your sleeping process?" Ludwig placed his hand on his head, Feliciano nodded.  
"Yeah I've always had someone in my bed while I sleep, it makes me feel safe especially if it's Ludwig as he's big and strong and ever since I became friends with you no one has picked on me." Feliciano got up on his tiptoes to get closer to Ludwig's face, and moved his hands up Ludwig's arm causing the German to blush.  
"No soppy romantic moments in the hallway it's just not awesome!" Gilbert called pushing past Ludwig and Feliciano and headed straight for the stairs. "The awesome me if out for the night." Gilbert put his hand on the railing and dragged it all the way upstairs.  
"What on earth." Ludwig mumbled to himself then directed his attention to Italian clinging on his arm. "Well why do you feel that way Feli?" Ludwig had remembered how much Feliciano had bugged him earlier about calling him Feli and didn't want to receive any more grief from him about that subject.  
"I always have after I left Mr Edelstein's house with Lovi I've always been scared that someone would do that to me again." Feliciano opened his eyes which looked like it befuddled the German.  
"Why did you think that?" Ludwig put his hand on his head.  
"Also when I was younger I promised someone I would wait for them and I always sleep in the same bed as someone so that I'd know when he came that I wasn't dreaming." Feliciano looked to the floor and a tear fell down his cheek, a head poked out from behind a wall.  
"Feli are you talking about... HIM?" Gilbert called as he stepped to the top of the stairwell.  
"Y-yes." The tears that were falling from the Italian's eyes were becoming more frequent. "B-but big brother Francis told me that HE had died." Feliciano couldn't contain the tears any more and he just let them flow, a comforting hand was placed on his back.  
"Haven't you ever noticed that someone here looks just like HIM?" Gilbert slid down the railings, then stood up straight as if he hadn't done anything Feliciano looked up at Gilbert confused. "Really you haven't noticed?" Feliciano shook his head. "I'll tell you, but you have to stop crying first." Feliciano sat up straight, Gilbert sat so that he was level with Feliciano and wiped off his last tear. "There!" Gilbert smiled warmly and Feliciano replied with a smaller, less confident smile. "Now listen I don't want to have to repeat this, yes he did get his empire stolen from him by France, he was technically dead. I heard about this and panicked I tried my hardest to get in touch with him but I couldn't. One day when I thought I had finally gotten over his 'death' he came home." Gilbert's eyes filled with happiness and he looked at Ludwig and smiled. "My little bruder had finally returned home. He still had scars that I tended to and he had blocked most of his emotions to everyone. I thought it was because he let his empire fell and he was just being cold but I realised he had recovered physically and he still had the land that had ruled him. I decided that even though he hadn't recovered mentally that he should at least have a name. I named him Germany or his human name Ludwig." Gilbert smiled and pointed at his brother, Feliciano's eyes light up with, something no one could mistake, happiness.

"Y-you came back to me." Feliciano tried for eye-to-eye contact but Ludwig looked to the floor.  
"Ja, I guess you could say that... but I didn't keep our promise." Ludwig refused eye contact with Feliciano, Gilbert noticed the tense atmosphere and snuck off upstairs.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner." Feliciano threw his arms around Ludwig.  
"B-because I didn't keep our promise." Ludwig kept his gaze away from the Italian. "I... I got hurt. I promised I would come back when I had done what I needed to, and that I wouldn't get hurt."  
"B-but you're safe now." Feliciano tightened hi grip as if trying to check that Ludwig wasn't an image of his imagination. "I wouldn't of minded if you had told me, I would of been happy that you had survived." Ludwig looked up at Feliciano his eyes were full of tears.  
"I'm sorry Feli did I upset you?" Ludwig managed to get his arms from the Italian's grasp _he's strong when he wants to be_ Ludwig sighed and wrapped his arms around Feliciano.  
"No I'm so happy you came back!" Feliciano flinched when Ludwig placed his head on top of his own.  
"I'm glad you waited." Ludwig pulled his arm's from around Feliciano and he mimicked Ludwig's action. "But I think it's time we got to bed, don't you?" Ludwig smiled and helped Feliciano to stand up.

* * *

After a day of flying and many different types of public transport Matthew had finally reached Francis' house. _right... he's probably not up but it's worth a shot_ Matthew thought to himself as he raised his finger up to the doorbell.  
"Here goes nothing Kumahero." Matthew smiled at the bear in his arms which looked up at him.  
"Who are you?" Kumajiro tilted his head.  
"I'm Matthew your owner." Matthew sighed and rang the doorbell.  
"Ja one second." Matthew stepped backwards recognizing Ludwig's voice, the door was pulled open around 2 seconds later revealing a very confused looking German. "There's no one there." Matthew put his foot in the way of the door and stopped it making Ludwig open the door once again.  
"Maple." Matthew mumbled quietly to himself, his foot throbbing with pain.  
"I'm sorry... Matthew I didn't quiet see you there" Ludwig smiled and stepped out of the door's frame letting Matthew go in. "Francis is in the kitchen."  
"Merci beaucoup Ludwig." Matthew gave Ludwig a friendly smile and walked off through the corridor to the kitchen. "Francis?" Matthew pushed the door so it was slightly open and he saw Francis with his hands on his head and elbows on the table slouching over and looking down at the table. "Francis, you're still up you should be asleep." Matthew walked over to the table and patted Francis' back, Francis jumped backwards and made eye contact with Matthew.  
"Bonsoir Matthew." Francis smiled weakly at his friend, who had sat next him. "Comment ça va?" Francis still smiled at Matthew however Matthew's face was solemn as he saw Franics' deep bags under his eyes.  
"Je me sens bien, Francis have you been missing out on sleep again?" Matthew's face was still solemn and Franics' smile vanished leaving him with a look a fatigue.  
"I... oui." Francis looked away from Matthew and to the sparkling floor. "But it was so I could finish my work." Francis laid down on the table looking at Matthew. "Why are you so concerned about me?"  
"Tu es important à moi." Matthew looked to the floor blushing, when Matthew had composed himself he looked up Francis had closed his eyes and was asleep. "You really do work yourself to hard." Matthew laughed quietly. "Bonne nuit." Matthew kissed Francis' forehead and left the kitchen put his suitcase in his room there.

As Matthew walked upstairs he heard laughing, but not any laughing it was the laugh of a certain Prussian. Almost on cue Gilbert stepped out on to the top of the stairs Matthew stopped where he stood.  
"Good evening Mattie~." Gilbert cooed from the top of the stairs. "Have a talk with Francis them?" Matthew looked at the chequered floor in the hallway.  
"Oui, why do you ask?" Matthew looked back up to Gilbert who looked slightly taken back.  
"Just curious." Gilbert looked at Gilbird who flew around his head. "How about we have a chat?" Gilbert looked back to Matthew and smiled.  
"O-okay." Matthew walked upstairs and stood next to Gilbert, Gilbert threw his arm around Matthew and Gilbird landed on the back of Matthew's head.  
"We'll talk in my room." Gilbert opened the door to his room and Matthew walked threw thanking him.

* * *

_This book is always a good read_ Belle thought putting her copy of 'The Discovery of Heaven' down on the bed, had had read it so many times that the spine of the book was worn out and had many folds down it. Belle looked at the bedside table and saw she had a message, she picked up her phone and opened the message. It was from her brother Tim Manus it said 'Belle where are you? You left and didn't tell me where you were going. You better not be with Antonio.' _he's so protective I can fend for myself sometimes_ Belle thought to herself as she clicked the reply button. 'I'm fine I just went to see Antonio in hospital we're at Francis' house now.' Belle sent the text and put her phone down on the bedside table.  
"Maybe I'll read 'The Discovery of Heaven' again." Belle looked down at the book until she heard her phone vibrating on the table, it was her brother she answered the phone. "Hello broer." Belle said down the phone.  
"Your round Francis' house... why?" Tim said on the other end annoyance in his voice.  
"Like I said I was in the hospital visiting Antonio and Francis took us all to his house." Belle explained to her brother.  
"Is he trying anything?" Belle sat forward putting he elbows on her legs.  
"He seems distracted so I don't think he will." Belle replied.  
"Just watch out okay." Tim had a threatening tone in his voice.  
"Why don't you just come here?" Belle put her left arm in the air and held the phone to her ear in her right.  
"Not if Antonio's around." Tim said harshly.  
"Why do you hate him?" Belle retorted instantly.  
"Vaarwel zuster." Tim's tone calmed and Belle sighed.  
"Vaarwel broer."Belle replied about to hang up untill she heard mumbling and brought her phone back to her ear. "Pardon?"  
"I want you to head home tomorrow." Tim's tone was sharp.  
"Vaarwel." Belle took the phone away from her ear and hung up.

* * *

**Okay so this is all I shall write on this chapter next chapter it shall be morning ^J^ leave a review it really helps me and don't forget to... Become one with Sealand ;P**

**Translations:  
German: well I don't think I need to translate Ja **

**French:  
Merci beaucoup - Thank you very much  
Bonsoir - Good evening, Well it's the greeting that you would use in the evening and night as Bonjour is used in the morning and afternoon  
Comment ça va? - How are you?  
Je me sens bien - I feel good  
Oui - Yes (I don't think I needed to translate this)  
Tu es important à moi - You are important to me  
Bonne nuit - Good night  
**

**Dutch:  
Broer - Brother  
Vaarwel zuster - Farewell sister  
Vaarwel broer - Farewell brother  
**

**So sorry it took so long I was trying to download Ib and I had to research the languages in this chapter so much hope you're enjoying the story so far!  
**


	7. Officers visit, Lovino paints!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Rebecca Simner ((she is my Romano obsessed friend))  
**

**Warnings: Yaoi, stealing hoodies, Lovino flirting ((I fangirled writing it)), Polisbil! ((I'm not even Swedish nor am I learning the language)),  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Lovino woke to hear the sound of shouting from downstairs, the shouting wasn't the usual fight between Arthur and Francis. Oh no they shouts were audible upstairs.  
"We have you surrounded!" The voice yelled. "Come out with your hands up!" Lovino pulled on a pair of trousers over his boxers and grabbed Antonio's hoodie which had been lazily chucked at a wall and was the closest thing to Lovino to cover his arms.  
"What the fuck are they doing?" Lovino mumbled as he made his way to the top of the stairs, pulling the hoodie over his torso. "Playing childish game like that, this time in the morning." Lovino shook his head and sat on the top step, looking down at Francis who had used himself to hold the door shut.  
"Oh, bonjour mon ami." Francis smiled tightening his grip on the expensive door frame. "How did you sleep?" Lovino looked at his hands which were hidden but the taller Spaniard's favourite hoodie.  
"I've had better nights. I've also had better mornings, What the fuck are you playing?" Francis shook his head to Lovino's comment. "You mean those people outside, are actual cops?" Francis nodded Lovino sat up straight and began to panic a little inside. "Why are they here?" Lovino pulled the hood, on the red still unzipped, hoodie over his head.  
"Say isn't that Antonio's favourite hoodie?" Francis looked at Lovino furrowing his brow.  
"Yes, I'm borrowing it. I answered your question now you answer mine." Lovino threatened fiddling with his sleeves.  
"I think that might be because we took Antonio home without his doctor's permission." Francis regained the grip that he had when Lovino first saw him. "But I am a fellow doctor if I think a patient is fit to go home then I will send then home." Francis rose his head in pride.  
"If you don't open the door in thirty seconds we'll get the battering ram!" The voice from earlier called.  
"Give me a second!" Lovino ran back to the room he was sharing with Antonio and woke the sleeping Spaniard.  
"Ah... Lovii~" Antonio coughed and red liquid appeared on his hand. "Where exactly are we?" Antonio looked into Lovino's amber eyes and tilted his head.  
"We're at Francis' house I need you to come with me." Lovino had no other option but to pull Antonio on his back and run down the stairs to the annex Francis had put in place. "I need you to stay here, okay?" Lovino looked around the annex which was below the basement. "I'll come get you soon okay." Lovino smile and pulled one of the unfinished paintings and it's easel into the basement then went back for the top that was covered in paint, paint brushes, paints and a pallet.  
"I-I can assure you there is no one that I know of in my basement." Lovino pushed the annex entrance down making the rug flop lazily over it, he pulled on the messy top, pulled the rug straight with his foot and started to put different shades of paint on the pallet.  
"We must check everywhere sir." The voice belonged to the man who was shouting earlier.  
"Then why not check upstairs first." Francis had fear in his voice that accompanied by the approaching footsteps made Lovino panic he pressed play on the stereo that was sat on one of the counter tops, Lovino smiled as it played classical Italian music.  
"Can you hear music?" The officer clearly wasn't going to leave any time soon, Lovino grabbed a paintbrush_ if there was anything my brother taught me that is worth any worth is painting_ Lovino thought to himself as he dabbed the brush into some water which he had also managed to grab from the annex and started to move the brush as if he were speaking his native language.

"Yes, Italian music." Another officer's voice called, this one was female. "I thought you were French Mr Bonnefoy?" Lovino stopped painting to make sure all the buttons on his top were all done up, they were so he went back to finishing the painting.  
"Oh, I am French I just have two Italians staying here." Francis' voice was getting closer Lovino removed his eyes and brush from the painting to make sure his supplies were all in order, when he finished arranging the last paintbrush the two officers and Francis were in the basement.  
"I'm so sorry to be down here." Lovino smiled. "I know you don't like me or my brother going here but this place makes an amazing art studio, are you aware of that?" Lovino turned his head to the female police officer who had shut her mouth and turned her head, she was of average hight and weight, her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail which reached just below her shoulder blades.  
"Lovi, what are you doing down here?" Francis put his hand on his head, clearly getting the 'act' Lovino had put on. "You know I hate people coming down here." Francis turned to the officers and picked up on the all to quiet officer he looked at her name tag and it said 'Officer Simner'  
"Ciao bella." Lovino put down the pallet and brush on the small table with all the other brushes and walked up to Officer Simner and grabbed her hand gently and kissed it, I am a country of love for a fucking reason Lovino thought as he looked the girl ,who's cheeks had brightened tomato red, in the eye. "Did it hurt?" Officer tilted her head.  
"P-pardon?" Her cheeks got redder, if that was even possible.  
"When you fell from heaven." Lovino once again kissed the girls hand, so what if he used corny lines they still rendered the girls he used them on speechless.  
"Oh that's very nice of you... sir." Officer Simner stuttered.  
"Be glad you found me not my brother, Feli would of asked if you were a magic mushroom." Lovino smiled at her.  
"W-why exactly?" The girl had pure confusion written on his face.  
"Then he would say 'cause you're making me grow." Lovino winked at the officer who almost stepped backwards and almost fell onto the stair but Lovino pulled her up by the hand he was holding and pulled her into a hug. "Comme si chiama?" Lovino looked down at the officer who had accepted his grip around her. "I'd hate to call someone as beautiful as you by their last name." Lovino leaned by her ear and whispered. "Officer." The officer looked as if she would explode due to how quick hear cheeks erupted with blush.  
"I-..." She pushed herself out of the hug and averted her gaze to the floor,_ that was a lot like when my brother hugged Kiku_ Lovino thought as the officer tried to regain her once strong confidence. "My name is Rebecca Simner, this is my law enforcement partner Daniel Hewitt." Rebecca nodded and cleared her throat.  
"I would like to ask you to not flirt with my partner, I could accuse you of hiding something." Daniel stepped towards Lovino and Francis threw his arm between the snarling Lovino and growling officer.  
"Please forgive Lovino he is Italian. I am sure you're aware that Italians flirt with anything that moves." Francis shot Lovino a look, Lovino anger that existed against Daniel had been turned to Francis.  
"I assure you that you are thinking of the French. Italians only flirt with the prettiest of girls." Lovino put his hand on his chest and reached out once again for Rebecca's hand, only to get his hand knocked away by Daniel.  
"Daniel, if the man wishes to follow his culture and flirt with only the prettiest of girl-" Rebecca stopped and turned bright red once again. "Y-you think... I'm one of the p-prettiest of girls?" She titled her at Lovino, Lovino replied with a nod.  
"I wish I could flirt with you all day but I must get back yo my painting and you must finish checking the house." Lovino frowned at her.  
"O-okay." Rebecca looked to the floor, she looked extremely sad. "Daniel let's go check... Wait what where we looking for?" Rebecca titled her head, Lovino's plan had worked and he had successfully distracted her but Daniel.  
"A missing person." Daniel gave a smug look to Lovino, who replied with a smile. "A Mr Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, you wouldn't happen to be hiding him here?" Lovino ran his fingers through his hair and pulled a 'deep-in-thought' face.  
"I can't say we are." Lovino smiled and shrugged at the officer. "Please can I be left alone to finish my painting. You can also finish your search." Lovino picked up the pallet and paintbrush and went back to painting.  
"Good idea." Daniel announced. "I was just about to say that."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah could of, would of, should of." Lovino mumbled while applying complicated brushwork to the masterpiece. "Just go search the house already." Lovino shook his head between two strokes when the paintbrush wasn't connected his masterpiece.  
"Fine I'm out of here." Daniel announced and left, dragging Rebecca behind him.  
"Oh one more thing Rebecca." Lovino called as she disappeared up the stairs. "You're my new muse to create the most beautiful painting I have ever done." He didn't leave the easel but he heard someone stumble above their heads.

* * *

When they were sure that the two officers couldn't hear them Francis was the first to talk.  
"How did you do all this?" Francis opened his arms at the storeroom.  
"Enough the tomato bastard isn't well he coughed up blood." Lovino said as he pulled back the rug and opened the annex, Francis smiled.  
"Are you glad I let you stay in there during the Second World War?" Francis patted Lovino on the back, making Lovino almost fall down the stairs. "Hmmm if we're both going down there I'll need to come up with a back up plan." Francis pulled out his phone and sent a text asking Gilbert if the officers were in his room, he got a reply seconds after as it said no. "What could I say we are doing, Lovii~" Lovino turned to Francis ."Pass me the painting shirt." Lovino looked down and took off his top passing it to Francis who put in by the stereo turning it off while doing so. "I know we went shopping." Francis texted Gilbert to say to tell the officers that he and Lovino had gone shopping he closed the door to the annex and walked down the stairs.  
Francis walked into Lovino, who had stopped dead in his tracks. When Francis looked up he saw why Lovino looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

* * *

Gilbert closed his phone after reading the text that Francis had sent him, and sighed.  
"I'm awesome and awesome people aren't messengers are they birdy~." Gilbert turned toward Gilbird who was sitting on Matthew's bed, they had slept on separate beds but Gilbert remembered how close their conversation was last night, and that he was never to talk about what they did to anyone else. "It's an unawesome message as well." Gilbert pouted and the door was pushed open.  
"Hello?" A voice called. "Is there anyone in there?" Gilbert had slept on the bed which if you open the door by a fraction he is invisible, Matthew had slept on the bed that however you open the door is visible. "I guess not." Gilbert snapped out of his daze and answered the voice.  
"Guten morgen, it is the awesome Gilbert in this room along with Matthew." Gilbert smiled as the door was pushed open wider and the bed became visible to officer.  
"Oh so you are German?" The officer sat on his bed.  
"Ja, oh you must be the officer I was meant to tell." Gilbert opened his eyes and his smile shrank. "Francis and Lovino headed out for the shop and they told the awesome me to tell you to not wait up for them." Gilbert's smile returned and Matthew sat up from his sleep rubbing his eyes. "Go back to sleep if you're tired Matthew." Gilbert's loud voice was now only just a whisper.  
"Gilbert." Matthew's voice was no longer a whisper in fact it was as loud as his brother's voice, Gilbert's eyes widened when his name was mentioned. "What's the time?"  
"7:30 am." Gilbert looked at the floor as Matthew leaned down the side of his bed and pulled a hockey stick to his side, his hair covered his eyes and a red aura surroned the Canadian. "You might want to leave it takes a professional to sort out his morning rage." Gilbert pushed the officer outside of the room and acepted the beating down with a hockey stick the Canadian gave him.

* * *

Alfred had wrapped his arms around Arthur and kissed him... passionately, they only stopped when they heard a cough at the door. They both turned to see a female officer at the door, she had a blush present on her face. Arthur let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't one of their friends but then realised he and Alfred were only in boxer and he pulled the quilt up to his shoulders.  
"I-I don't want to interrupt anything, and I am sorry if I did. However we have a search warrant for the household of Mr Bonnefoy." The officer stayed in the doorway, she looked at Arthur and a glint in her eyes suggested that she had seen him before, Alfred pulled Arthur into a protective hug and glared at the officer at the door. "I would like to ask you some questions, is that okay?" Arthur looked at Alfred who merely pouted at her question.  
"Of course we can answer your questions." Arthur replied elbowing Alfred in the stomach.  
"Do you know a Mr Antonio Fernandez Carriedo?" The officer walked into the room and sat on a chair that stood at the end of the bed.  
"Yes, he's a work colleague." Arthur looked at the ceiling.  
"Him and Arthur don't get along but I think he's pretty cool." Alfred smiled at the officer and received another elbow to his stomach.  
"Is Antonio in this house?" The officer sat forward and Arthur caught a glance at her name tag it said Officer Simner.  
"No he isn't Miss Simner." Arthur smiled at the officer who walked up to the door. "You know if he is in this house you could all be arrested for kidnapping?"  
"But Francis signed us all out and he worked at that hospital and he had a higher ranking then Doctor Smith." Alfred moaned.  
"Okay I'll make sure that the force is aware of this." Officer Simner left the room.  
Arthur let out a sigh of relief, Alfred turned Arthur around so that Arthur's eyes meet his own and kissed him.

* * *

Feliciano threw his arms around Ludwig's neck, making Ludwig wince when his arm his the wound.  
"Luddy I'm bored stop reading and do something with me." Feliciano whined in Ludwig's ear.  
"What do you suggest we do?" Ludwig asked the Italian who looked to the ceiling, Feliciano's though was in vain as they hear a knock on the door.  
"Is there anyone in there?" The voice called.  
"Ja, come in." The door was pushed open by a police officer.  
"I would like to ask you a few questions if that's all right?" The officer looked to the floor and put his hand next to his eye, it was probably because Feliciano was wearing nothing but a large top that came ha;f-way up his thighs and covered his hands.  
"Go ahead." Feliciano said cheerfully at the detective.  
"I'll stand outside for a second."The officer turned around and Feliciano let go of Ludwig and knelled on the bed next to him.  
"Is this better?" Feliciano asked opening his eyes at the officer who turned around.  
"Yeah I guess." The officer looked at Ludwig. "Do you know Mr Carriedo?"  
"I know Antonio he's my big brother." Feliciano gave the officer a mock salute.  
"Ja I know Antonio." Ludwig closed his book, took off his glasses and placed them on the bedside table.  
"Do you know if he is here." Ludwig looked at Feliciano who was tilting his head.  
"Nein, he isn't I haven't seen him since we left the hospital." Ludwig replied and Feliciano look of confusion increased.  
"Well thank you any way." The officer turned around and left the room shutting the door.  
"What did you want to do Feli?" Ludwig turned to the Italian who wrapped his arms around him.  
"Please don't ever lie to me!" Feliciano flinched when he felt a hand touch his head.  
"I wouldn't."

* * *

Belle had left her own room and headed to Aofie and Aidan's room, when she went in she saw that Dylan, Allistor and Peter had already beat her there.  
"Oh I'll just go and see Feliciano, it seems you're busy with family matters." Belle smiled and Aofie jumped up and grabbed her hand pulling her into the pile of Kirklands.  
"Come on Belle, you may not share our surname but you sure are part of our family!" Aofie threw her arm around Belle and the door creaked open. "Who's there?" Her accent Irish accent got thicker, like it does when she gets nervous.  
"Hello my name is Rebecca Simner and I am here to ask a few questions about Mr Antonio Fernandez Carriedo?" Rebecca stepped in and saw the many people in the room and sighed.  
"Sure ask away." Aidan called from next to his sister.  
"What we mean is us lot that come from all around the UK." Aofie gestured to Allistor and Dylan.  
"And Ireland." Aidan added.  
"And Sealand!" Peter stood and announced but was pulled on to Aofie's lap.  
"We don't know much about ths Antonio guy other than he is friends with almost everyone else in this house." Aofie looked at Belle who fidgeted, Belle was never the best of liars she had obvious signs that almost everyone could notice this time she'd have to pretend to act.  
"I do know Antonio yes, but my brother tells me not to go anywhere near anyone other than Aofie and him." Belle shifted to a more comfortable position, one of her tell signs was that she would change how she was sitting or standing before lying. "But I can truthfully say that Antonio isn't here."  
"Okay well it was nice talking to you Miss?"  
"Peeters." Belle leaned forward.  
"And what should I call the rest of you Mr?" She pointed at Aidan but all the brothers answered her.  
"Kirkland." Aofie laughed at her brother's reaction  
"A-all of you?" Rebecca took a step back.  
"Well all of us, apart from Belle, in this room have the surname Kirkland." Aofie smiled and Rebecca sent back a confused face and a head tilt.  
"Don't forget Arthur." Aidan demanded.

* * *

The two officers meet up in the hallway and left the house.  
"So what did you find out?" John Smith announced adjust his tie and adjust his blue blazer.  
"Mr Carriedo isn't in there however everyone in there work together." Rebecca concluded.  
"How unproductive even the time war was more productive then this." John pouted and looked past the two officers at the manor of Francis Bonnefoy. "This house seems way to old to belong to Francis."  
"It was built a long time ago so it was probably passed down the family." Daniel added.  
"There are no records in any will that say this address." John put his finger on his chin. "But their family could of chosen who to give it to when they were alive. However the name of the owner never changed." Rebecca and Daniel left John to ramble on and went back to their office to conclude the evidence that they had collected today.

* * *

**So I would like to thank you:  
**

**Rebecca Simner for approving me t make her a character which I can guarantee will be appearing again soon!  
**

DreadfulStar  
KuorKoSuki  
NekoAmi1216  
Tabby-tan  
Xxx-ForgottenSecret-xxX**  
For following my story!  
**

AnCi31  
dragonDraw  
summer164  
X-x-Kag-Xion-Uchiha-x-X**  
For favouriting my story!  
**

DeathGlare-KOLKOLKOL**  
**locked butterfly  
Nekome-Sama  
Silent Phantom gal**  
For following & favouriting my story!  
**

**Don't forget to leave a review and if you are new here feel free to leave a follow or a favourite and I will put you name in the next A/N also don't forget to follow or favourite me as an author and spread the word. If you need further convincing that I am worth all that hard work to until 3:23 in the morning from 9:10 at might to make sure I had enough time to write this chapter. Don't forget... become one with mother Sealand (I like this one) ;P  
**


	8. What is going on in Franny's manor?

**_And as the winter's breeze embrace the contours of her face, she emerged from her eternal hibernation._ Look I uploaded something, sorry it took so long I had a case of GCSE science test procrastination and a huge case of writer's block but I give you this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: The usual, I guess**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_**Francis walked into Lovino, who had stopped dead in his tracks. When Francis looked up he saw why Lovino looked as if he had just seen a ghost.**_

Antonio had collapsed on the floor surrounded by, what Francis can only assume was, blood. _It would have to be Antonio's no one else has been down here since, well Ludwig was ordered to invaded my country_ Francis thought looking at the weakening Italian that stood by his side.  
"Lovino." Francis' face turned solemn. "Are you okay?" He hesitantly put his hand on Lovino's back, Lovino cringed as the Frenchman's hand came into contact with his back.  
"G-get help." Lovino looked up at Francis with tears forming slowly in his eyes. "Please."  
Francis shook his head. "I can't do that." Lovino let a out a hardly audible squeak when Francis spoke. "We are wanted for his 'kidnapping'. The police investigating my house, finding nothing then the ambulance being called to the same house to treat a seriously wounded man. To them they would think that we found out they were on to us, so we called in telling them he was here due to worsening injuries. Trying to get off with the crime they committed lightly."  
A tear rolled down Lovino's cheek. "We... we have to do something he... he could die" Lovino ran to the limp Spaniard's side, as he lifted Antonio from the floor a few drops of blood trickled down Lovino's arm.  
Francis looked at Lovino, concern in his eyes, he looked at the blood around the Spaniard and came to the conclusion Antonio had some internal bleeding which caused him to throw up blood. Francis smiled _well it could be worse, I guess _Francis thought as he walked over to one of the water bottles that had fallen down the stairs earlier, when they struggled getting the Spaniard into a hiding spot. Francis bent down and picked it, not letting his eyes leave Lovino.  
"I guess I can see what I can do to help." Francis sighed joining Lovino at the Spaniard's side. "It won't be much but I can try." Francis smiled wearily.

* * *

Arthur pulled his jacket over his shoulders as he looked through the large oak door frame.  
"Arthur, what are you doing?" Alfred sat rubbing his eyes.  
"I heard something strange, I'm going to investigate. I want to know what that pervert is doing." Arthur walked into the long dark landing with his faithful pet Alfred following behind him.  
"Arthur it's too early." Alfred warned as they reached the stairs. "I'll go back to bead with or without you." Alfred looked to the side pouting, he received a light patting on the back from Arthur.  
"You can go back to bed if you want, I never asked for you to come with me on this." Arthur smiled turning back to the stairs and looked curiously down the golden light that clambered up the darkened staircase.  
"Maybe I will." Alfred pouted and turned to go back to the second heavenly light escaping through their open door, but the sound of Arthur's footsteps clambering down the stairs made him stop in his tracks. "He doesn't even care that I stayed here... well we can't have that now can we!" Alfred ran as fast as his legs could carry him back to Arthur's side.  
"I see you decided to join me." Arthur joked mockingly, as they reached the bottom of the stairwell.  
"Shut up, I want to know what's going on here just as much as you do!" Alfred exclaimed tugging on Arthur's sleeve.

The golden light that was present, only slightly, on the stairs was increasing in brightness, untill they had traversed through the black and white hallway, through the royal kitchen and into the once gloomy cellar. The two stood motionless as they saw the secret passage open, they heard arguing inside.  
"Arthur... I don't thin-" Alfred whispered, but was interrupted by Arthur shh-ing him.  
"G-get help." An Italian accent cried, clearly desperate for help. "Please."  
"I can't do that." A French accent replied, Arthur didn't need to see this man's face to know who he was. "We are wanted for his 'kidnapping'. The police investigating my house, finding nothing then the ambulance being called to the same house to treat a seriously wounded man. To them they would think that we found out they were on to us, so we called in telling them he was here due to worsening injuries. Trying to get off with the crime they committed lightly." Arthur looked at Alfred, who seemed as thought he didn't understand how to eavesdrop as he kept looking at Arthur to tell him what they meant.  
"We... we have to do something he... he could die" The Italian was now clearly begging, to Arthur's surprise he realised who both the voices were and what could of possible happened.  
"I guess I can see what I can do to help." The French accent replied, it seemed as though he sighed aswell. "It won't be much but I can try." Footsteps ascended the stairs causing Alfred to run back into the royal kitchen and pull together some make-do breakfast ingredients, so it looked like he wasn't eavesdropping on that conversation. Whereas Arthur was trying to fathom what could possibly of happened to make these two act like this.

* * *

Aofie woke up after being dragged back to her room last night by her brother who insisted on sleeping together because he had a nightmare that Francis was going to rape him. So being the lovely and caring sister she was she slept in the same bed as her brother. Aofie eased herself out of the bed making sure not to awake her sleeping twin, she then grabbed a dressing gown placing it over her shoulders she mad her way downstairs. As she was descending the stairwell to the black and white hallway and heard people arguing.  
"Where you listening to our conversation‽" A French accent screamed.  
"No, well I didn't mean to if I did!" The English shot back, the venom was audible even from this safe distance.  
"What are you doing snooping around my house anyway‽" The voice was most obviously Francis, he had made that much obvious.  
Aofie was concentrated so much on the argument that she tripped over something on the stairs, she managed to catch herself on the railing stopping her from getting hurt.

However she did turn to she what she tripped on and in the place of where her foot connected with the object she saw the small faint outline of a young man with shaggy blonde hair, a bright red maple leaf hoodie, a pair of black skinny jeans, and one odd strand of hair that fell down just over his face. Aofie looked more carefully at this character and saw that he was wearing a normal pair of silver rimmed glasses on his head and a pair of goggles over his eyes.  
"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there!" Aofie apologised, even thought this guy kind of creeped her out, as he was just sat on the stairs.  
"It's okay... I'm used to it." The guy looked down, a glint of a deep-set sadness shone in his darkening eyes.  
"Now, there's no need to be talking like that!" Aofie moved closer to the man, who she assumed was Canadian. "I'm sure everyone notices!"  
"Not all the time." The 'Canadian' looked down, then jumped so he was stood up his bear was not to happy about this and gave him a little nip. "Ow! Kumajito that hurt... right sorry I-I forgot. My name is Mathew Williams, I represent Canada, it's nice to meet you." Matthew tilted his head to the side smiling.  
"I'm Aofie Kirkland and I represent Northern Ireland." Aofie held her hand out for Matthew to shake, Matthew kind of stared in awe at it. "What haven't you ever shaken someone's hand before?" Aofie asked jokingly, Matthew hid his face in the bears fur.  
"Well... no, you see no one even know I exist. They either don't know what Canada is or they think I'm my brother." Matthew voice was muffled by the bear's head, nevertheless he took Aofies hand and let her lead him through the simple handshake.  
"See. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Aofie smiled at Matthew,who smiled back with a slight tint of light pink on his cheeks. "Anyway are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Aofie gestured to the white bear the Canadian was hugging loosely to his his chest.  
"This is Kumajimo." Matthew smiled, and Aofie went to stroke the bear.  
"That's not my name, producer of food." The bear was talking to Matthew in a stern voice. "My name is Kumajiro... wait who are you?" The bear aimed this question at his owner who sighed.  
"I'm Matthew and I feed you." Matthew seemed exhausted, probably from lugging around the very forgetful Kumajiro all day.  
Aofie's eyes lit up when she realised the disagreement was near by. "Hey, Matt." Matthew's head turned to face Aofie, who had remembered his name. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to see what all that ruckus is about, what do you say?" Aofie winked at the Canadian making Matthew's blush grow darker.  
"Yeah, I'd love too." Matthew smiled and the three headed in the direction of the slight disagreement.

* * *

**Like I said before I had writers block and part of my GCSE so I couldn't update, sorry! Amway I thought I'd update this first as it is my more popular of stories and you guys seem to like it. I hoped you enjoyed your Christmas and your New Years! Thanks for reading and reviews would be much appreciated virtual golden Llamas to all that do. And remember to become one with... Mother Sealand!**


	9. What is going on in Franny's manor? Pt 2

**Warning: Ummm... Matthew turns kawaii, Alfred hasthe worst cover act, sadness mixed with relief**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia (no need to go completely mad)**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

As Aofie and Matthew walked toward the increasingly loud conversations, Francis shoved passed them. This made Matthew fall backwards and land on the floor - to Aofie this seemed painful, she would describe this as 'Falling on his arse' - this was followed by the Canadian cussing in his own special way.  
"Maple!" Matthew looked up toward the very confused looking Irish woman who was stood looking down on him. "Sorry, I wonder -" Matthew stopped as he saw a hand held in front of his face.  
"Are you gonna sit there all day, or are you gonna let me help you up." Matthew could bearly hear the difference between the words through Aofie's thick accent.  
"I-I..." Stuttering, Matthew took Aofie's helping hand and stood in front of her with a light pink tinge in his cheeks. "Thank you." Matthew noticed a weight that had disappeared from his arms and looked down at his feet and saw his polar bear friend clawing at his ankles.  
"Pick me up, you... you... Wait who are you?" Kumajiro looked up at Matthew innocently, as though to say 'Who the hell are you?' or 'Do I know you?'.  
"I'm Matthew, your owner." Matthew smiled at the bear sweetly and leant down to pick him up. "Oh, you must be hungry! When we get to the kitchen, I'll get you something to eat." Matthew's smile reached further across his face - still maintaining its sweetness - at this sight a light tinge glowed on Aofie's cheeks.

**~Hang in there, Lovino~**

Arthur stood at the door frame with the golden light embracing his sluggish figure, the sigh of Francis approaching up the basement stairs; hands dripping with blood, had shocked Arthur so much that he found himself unable to move. Alfred kept an eye on Arthur while trying to make it look as though he was making breakfast - hardly succeeding at it though - when the Brit had stopped moving Alfred turned his head to get a better view of what was happening.  
"Yo, Artie what's up?" Alfred questioned the ashened Brit, completing ignoring Alfred Arthur started to descend the stairs towards the Frenchman who was staring in awe at the Brit.  
"Francis, what the bloody hell... happened? Is Lovino okay... is Antonio okay‽" Arthur's voice although fast and loud was laced with concern and worry.  
"Oh, mon ami Arthur. How have you been?" Francis' voice was slurred and lifeless, as his eyes opened and looked up to Arthur they reveled a mild mad lifeless nature to them. "Lovino is a wreck and Antonio is bleeding a lot."  
"W-what? We need to call an ambul-" Arthur stopped and shook his head. "No that's impossible, can't you do something?" Arthur grasped for Francis' collar but Francis pushed them away.  
"I tried, I'm going to get the help of a doctor I can trust." Francis continued to walk up the stair sluggishly, when he reached Arthur he stopped and pulled a pocket watch from deep in his front pocket. "Oh I need to hurry." Francis pushed past Arthur and ran out of the kitchen and out of sight.

Arthur stared at the source of the golden light and started to approach it. Alfred turned from the counters and walked to the stairs and watched Arthur approaching the end of the basement stairs and the top of the annex in the big and the seemingly empty house.

**~Stay strong and don't stop fighing~**

Lovino grasped at the limp body of the sleeping Spaniard, tears fell like waters falls streaming down Lovino's face then being passed on to the cheeks of his fallen comrade. The Spaniard had now received the minimal of medical care with a belt fastened just before the now open scar from surgery and some aspirin laying on the floor next to the duo, in case Antonio happened to wake breaths of the Spaniard had calmed and picked up their usual pace, Lovino had place a hand on the Spaniard's chest to make sure that his chest was still inclining and declining at the perfect pace, that Lovino had memorised. The gentle anguished cries coming from the scared Lovino were the only sound in the room since Francs left. A quiet cough rang through the air, making Lovino look at the Spaniard's face. Lovino stared as the Spaniard's eyes scrunched and went back to normally all the while coughs at increasing volumes, Lovino laughed - a small pathetic laugh - a glint of pure delight and relief shone in his eyes.

"L... Lov... Lovi?" Antonio's olive green orbs opened sluggishly, revealing only one third of the way open.  
"Antonio, I-I missed you, don't leave me again." Lovino pulled Antonio in to a bear hug, this hug however was gentle, loving and full of compassion.  
"Heh... heh" Antonio coughed, the sound of his laughter was hoarse and filled with pain. "How... how long was I out?" Antonio took pauses to allow his weary body and throat to compose itself to a point where he could sit up.  
"Do- do you want some aspirin?" Lovino's eyes had teared up, these tears unlike before were filled with happiness and gratitude that he was alive.  
"Yes, I would actually." Antonio sat forward grasping the open wound on his side, Lovino handed Antonio the tube labeled aspirin and the nearest bottle of water...

**~Do it for me~**

Arthur stepped in to the room to see Lovino collapsed on top of Antonio's chest with red eyes, the two both seemed in a peaceful slumber. A slumber much like those the princess in fairy tales fall in to while waiting for their prince to come and save them with a kiss or to save them from the hold of the evil witch or step mother. Arthur knew then why Francis had left and what he meant by 'I'm going to get a doctor I can trust'.

**~Stay strong my Lovino, I'll be watching you~**

* * *

**Phew I finally uploaded, I procrastinated so much and the fact that I am neck deep in homework - that I'm not doing - doesn't really help! So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... I'm still deciding on how this is going to end, I really can't but you may want to brig your tissues! Please review and follow or add this story or me to your favourites and don't forget to become one with Mother... Sealand**


	10. Dark Matthew Secrets Revealed Part 1

**Hi, I'm back biches (jacksfilms reference). You get an extra long chapter due to lack of updates. Well have a nice day, I hope this won't make you too sad!  
**

**Disclaimer: same as usual **

**Warnings: the mad doctor returns, truths are at risk of being revealed, Lovino breaks up the story, Matthew turns dark (very,very, very dark), a weird relationship development, perverted dark Matthew (make-out session; mildly explicit?)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

_Arthur stepped in to the room to see Lovino collapsed on top of Antonio's chest with red eyes, the two both seemed in a peaceful slumber. A slumber much like those the princess in fairy tales fall in to while waiting for their prince to come and save them with a kiss or to save them from the hold of the evil witch or step mother. Arthur knew then why Francis had left and what he meant by 'I'm going to get a doctor I can trust'._

_**~Stay strong my Lovino, I'll be watching you~**_

Arthur looked at the two in a state of shock shock, he was unsure of anything he could do for the moment. Anything he could do to help the situation.  
"Iggy? What's happening down there?" Alfred called to Arthur from the door to the annex, looking at the shadow that was projected by Arthur.  
"I..." Arthur stopped and walked over towards the two, Alfred not getting the reply he wanted came down the stairs in to the annex.  
"Jesus." Alfred breathed as he saw Arthur stood beside the sleeping couple, after noticing the red liquid that surrounded the duo he looked at Arthur. "I-is that blood?" Arthur unable to reply just nodded. "Jesus."  
Alfred stood watching as Arthur moved the two on to a bed that sat in the corner of the annex. Once the two were laid to rest on the bed Arthur turned to look at Alfred and without saying anything they knew they had to let the others know.

**~You damn idiot~**

As Matthew and Aofie reached the kitchen they crossed passed Francis, who had a look of horror still painted on his face.  
"Papa, what's wrong?" Matthew ran up to Francis, and lifted his face to look him in the eyes.  
"They... they're both." Francis broke eye contact to look at the basement. "I have to go... I'll be back." Francis walked around Matthew, then his path was blocked by Aofie's arm.  
"Hell no." Aofie attracted Francis' attention. "I want an answer!"  
"I need to get a doctor. I... they don't have time for this!" Francis mumbled under his breath, it was only just audible for Aofie.  
"Antonio and Lovino?" Matthew asked tilting his head to the side slightly.  
"Yes." Francis' voice was distant as though he had a million troubles on his mind that had driven him crazy.  
"Aofice please lower your arm." Matthew's face had turned solemn. "I'll show you what he is talking about." Afoie lowered her hand and watched as the Frenchman ran out of the kitchen. "Please follow me."

Aofie followed Matthew without questioning why he was acting so strange. Truth is she was scared. Scared because of Matthew's complete change in character. His voice now was anything but it's old cheerful tone, his face hung itself on the hinges of his neck and his aura seemed to be one much like Russia's. The walk i n to the basement to see the open an open door, that lead to the unknown, seemed like an eternity on its own.  
"Please, don't let what you're about to see get to you." Matthew's dark voice had the tiniest shreds of concern in it for the girl, Kumajiro looked towards Aofie with a look of fright in his eyes.  
"O-okay." Aofie replied staring at the scared polar bear that tried to escape the Canadian's grasp to get to Aofie's.  
"Please follow me. Oh and take the bear, it's annoying me." Matthew let the bear drop to the floor, and Kumajiro ran to Aofie who picked him up as though he were the most precious of gems.

**~How the hell can you leave me like this~**

As Francis ran out of the house he was greeted to the sight of reporters from different countries (LOCI, LCN, Rai news, Euronews, ABC News Now, CNN+, ITV News Channel and more) that shoved cameras in his face and tried to interview him. But his ignored them, politely pushing past each reporter to see if Doctor Smith was still there. He wasn't. Francis in a panic pulled his phone out from his pocket, and dialed Doctor Smith's number. He waited for three dial tones before he heard a familiar voice rung on the other end.  
"Hello, Francis?" John's voice had a curious tone to it. "What is all that noise?"  
"It... it's the paparazzi." Francis sighed, and looked to the ground. "I need a favour." Francis looked up to the star spangled sky.  
"What is the situation inside?" A reporter called from behind Francis, the report received a rasp 'shh' from Francis.  
"Yes, of course." John replied, the curious tone was now unsure and treading lightly. "What would you like?"  
"I need you to come to my house. I... we... they need your help." Francis sighed, and carried on to explain himself. "I'll tell you why we left the hospital when you get here."  
"Okay. I'm not that far away, I should be there in a couple of minutes." John's voice was now laced with worry. "What happened?"  
"You'll see when you get here." Francis hung up, and once again slid through the sea of reporters back in to his house.

**~How can I carry on~**

"Hey, Aidan?" Peter tapped his brother's cheek,waking him up.  
"Yeah, what is it?" Aidan responded sourly, after just being woken up.  
"Where's sis?" Peter tilted his head, his question made Aidan furrow his eyebrows.  
"Isn't she in her bed?" Aidan raised his hand to his aching eyes, and saw Peter shake his head through his peripheral vision. "Then that is a good question."  
"Do you think we should go look for her?" Peter gave Aidan a toothy grin at the thought of playing detective.  
"Yeah, let me get up." Aidan pulled the covers off himself, revealing a pair of boxers with the Irish flag on them. "Pass me my robe." Peter obediently bought Aidan a red dressing gown, while putting it on he stood up.  
"Let's go." Peter ran out of the room like a plane flying back to its country, and Aidan trudged behind.

After the two had made their way through most of the rooms downstairs, they noticed the kitchen light was on.  
"They must be in the kitchen." Peter shouted, clearly getting in to the role of detective too much. "Come Watson!"  
"I am not your Watson." Aidan replied sarcastically, if the others knew he and Peter were close he'd never hear the end of it.  
Nevertheless, the two made their way in to the kitchen, following the signal left by the lights that still shone. When the two stood at the table they heard what sounded like someone being sick from the basement. It wasn't a man, oh no the pitch was too high.  
"Quickly, there is a fifty-fifty chance that it is sis!" Peter ran down the stairs with Aidan trailing behind them.  
As they reached the bottom of the stairs they saw a familiar curly orange hair that hung over a bucket in the corner of the room, and a bear that was hugging a pair of legs.  
"Aofie!" Aidan ran up to her, and hugged the girl. "What's wrong?"  
"I..." Aofie coughed, still feeling a bit queasy.  
"Look down there." The bear pointed at the stairs to the annex, and looked directly at Aidan.  
"What are you...-" Aidan was interrupted by a voice that came from the annex.  
"The bear told you to come down here. So why are you still up there?" The accent behind the voice was Canadian but it was dark. "And besides your brother's having a breakdown."  
"My brother? Arthur‽" Aidan ran towards the annex, as much as he says he hates his brother he really does love him - but he'd never admit it.  
Peter followed Aidan down in to the annex, and Matthew walked towards Aofie.

**~When you are what is important to me~**

When Matthew reached Aofie, he grabbed her wrist.  
"Mattie, what-" Aofie was interrupted as the Canadian pushed his lips on to hers, Aofie shoved Matthew away to try and get a word in. "What the hell? Why the hell did you do that?"  
"I could take you right here." Matthew looked in to her eyes, with a look of lust and restraint. "If you want me to or not." Matthew's voice had gotten even darker.  
Matthew once again joined his and Aofie's lips together, this time deepening the kiss, by forcing his tongue in to her mouth. Matthew took no notice to her trying to pull out of the kiss, he played with her tongue; rolling his own around it seeing what kind of moans he could get from her. As Aofie struggled to free herself from Matthew's grasp, she felt a hand go up her top and rest on her breast. She lifted her free hand, and slapped Matthew's cheek, hard. Matthew was pushed away from Aofie, he could see a small blush that had risen on her cheeks.  
"I like it much better when they struggle." Matthew licked his lips, and grabbed Aofie's waist and pulled her in to an embrace that she couldn't escape from.  
"Matthew... stop." Aofie looked towards Kumajiro helplessly, as Matthew once again bought her in to a passionate kiss.  
The kiss was deepened to a point where Matthew had started to play with her breast that he cupped, never in her life had Aofie been so happy to hear Francis.

"Matthew let her go." Francis' voice was powerful, and didn't fault as he addressed this new Matthew.  
Matthew pulled out of the kiss, but kept a hold of Aofie's breast. "And why should I?" Aofie let lose a low squeal as Matthew threatened Francis, Francis let lose a sigh as he walked down the stairs.  
"Aofie, are you okay?" Francis looked at Aofie, who nodded. "Matthew if you go any further you will regret it. You'll regret this, when you regain your sense."  
"What are you talking about‽ I won't regret anything!" Matthew yelled at Francis letting go of Aofie, who ran behind Francis for protection.  
"Matthew?" Alfred called from the annex door. "Matthew please." Alfred walked up the stairs, and looked his brother in the eyes.  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Matthew hadn't lowered his tone, he just changed who he addressed.  
"Please come here." Alfred spoke calmly and held out an arm for his brother, while the other hand reached in to a pocket and pulled out a syringe.  
"You're going to drug me, you bastard!" Matthew yelled at Alfred, who had realised that Matthew wouldn't obey.  
"Look Matthew, you scared Aofie." Alfred pointed towards the girl who had taken shelter behind Francis, as Matthew was distracted Alfred ran up to him and pushed the syringe in to his arm.  
"Damn you!" Matthew cursed as the drug coursed through his arm.  
"It's okay." Alfred hugged his brother as Matthew drifted in to unconsciousness. "He's bipolar, he gets that way sometimes." Alfred propped Matthew up against a wall, and turned back to the annex. "I hope he didn't scare you too much." Alfred smiled towards Aofie.  
"No, it's fine." Aofie smiled and let go of Francis' arm, and noticed a person stood on the stairs. "Who are you? If you don't mind me asking."  
"Oh me." John pointed at himself and smiled a toothy grin. "I'm Doctor Smith, but you can call me John."  
"Why are you here?" Alfred's voice was sour towards the bystander.  
"Francis called and told me he needed help so I came." John smiled at Alfred, who tsked and went in to the annex.  
"Antonio and Lovino are unconscious down there."  
"Okay, I'll go have a look at 'em." John's face became neutral when he saw the blood on the annexe's floor, and went down followed by Aofie and Francis.

**~And how can I live without that, please stay with me Antonio~**

* * *

**So I hope you are all enjoying the story! I think the next one will be the last chapter :( and I have decided on the ending, but I won't tell you :). Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but look I gave you this mother load! Remember to review, favourite and follow and don't forget to become one with... Mother Sealand!**


	11. The Beginning of the end

**Muhahaha this definitely is the penultimate chapter.**

**disclaimer: I own not Hetalia or any other reference**

**Warnings: sadness, crazy Iggy, medical mumbo jumbo**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

"Okay, I'll go have a look at 'em." John's face became neutral when he saw the blood on the annexe's floor, and went down followed by Aofie and Francis.

**~And how can I live without that, please stay with me Antonio~**

"This doesn't look very good." John sighed as he noted the blood pattern on the floor, he couldn't help let his eyes slip over to the sleeping couple in the corner of the room. "It really doesn't look very good."  
"You can do something though, right?" Francis followed the doctors gaze, and a pained sigh escaped his mouth. "Matthew won't be pleased if you can't."  
"I figured just as much." John slid past the dribbling pool of blood that laid on the floor - reflecting the emotion of all those who walk by it - and made his way to the couple.  
Aofie in turn snaked past Francis and made her way towards her brother, who looked as though he had lost the shards of sanity he had left from his hectic past. She placed her hand on one of Arthur's, that he had lifted to head to cradle it as he tried to make sense of the situation.  
"Brother, I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner... the blood... I'm sorry." Aofie rested her head on Arthur's shoulder, this made his ramblings easier o hear and understand.  
"H-he was... h-he can't... I can't... I-I don't want another nemesis... n-no h-he was a friend... was he though..." Arthur's voice rambled on in a panicked tone, confirming Aofie's suspicion that Arthur had gone insane.

"Okay. I think they may be _alright_, but they need surgery." John was poking Lovino's cheek suspiciously, judging the colour of his olive skin.  
"Both of them?" Francis looked at John in shock at receiving the news.  
"Yes." John stood, and walked over to the side of the pool of the blood. "From what I can tell; Antonio has internal bleeding, and Lovino overdosed." John threw an imaginary rock in to the corner of the room. "On what, well I'll let you know in a second. "John followed the rock to the corner of the room, he leaned down to look and pulled up a pot that used to contain pills. "Melatonin, GABA, DL-Phenylalanine, 5-HTP, and mineral stuff." John read the ingredients, after a minute of thinking his face became solemn. "Sleeping pills... Francis call the ambulance."  
"We can't." Francis responded quickly, tears starting to form in his eyes.  
"You promised me answers, I want them." John's face had turned impatient, he reached in to his pocket to produce his phone.  
"Okay... I'll tell you." Francis sighed in defeat.

**~Quick, prep him for surgery~**

"W-wait. So you're telling me your nations?" John's voice was warped with confusion."Look, they need surgery. I'll observe Antonio's and make sure it goes well, but Lovino should be fine. He only needs to get his stomach pumped." Francis saw that John was flailing his arms around.  
"I..." Francis looked down at his friends. "F-fine." John thanked Francis, ignoring the sighs from the group of observers.  
John dialed the number, he knew from the adverts all too well, and listened for a dail-tone before a female's voice sounded from the other end of the line.  
"Hello, this is 911, what is your emergency?" The voice questioned calmly.  
"We need an ambulance at... right now!" John coughed, regaining himelf from the small panic attack. "We have to casualties; one is internal bleeding, and the other is an overdose. I cannot stress how important it is to get an ambulance here right now." While John explained the situation, the sound of typing was heard on the other end.  
"We have dispatched two ambulances and they will be with you momentarily." The woman breathed.  
"Thank you." John removed the phone from his ear and sighed.

**~We're losing him, start CPR~**

After what seemed like an eternity of worry, the ambulance arrived. Taking Antonio and Lovino too the place where they could had the chance of being saved, or the place that could separate them penultimately.

**~Crap, get the difibrillator~**

* * *

**So let me know what you guys thought, I worked hard on this. Sorry about the length but it needs to be short, so only I know who survives. I hope you guys enjoyed; review, follow and favourite to be told when the last chapter is released. Don't forget to become one with... Mother Sealand ^.^**


	12. The end?

**Here it is the finale. The end of an adventure. The last chapter in a story. I will miss you. Untill I update another chapter.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Warning: SAD, SAD and more SAD (tissue alert!)**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

It's been a week since then... I was let out of the hospital two days ago. Today, the rain is dull in both consistency and colour, perfect weather for a funeral... I guess. The dreary grey sky, the monochrome world only showing red roses... the red roses that lay in the most painful place for me... or maybe for you. I took haven in my friends, I guess that's understandable since it's my fault you died. I shouldn't of started that horrid habit... if only I had listened to you. You'll be glad to know that all the nations are here, you may not get along with some of them but they all say that they'll miss you... I guess we'll have to trust them. Arthur hasn't be the same either, maybe it was my close call, but he's been acting weird, he never leaves Alfred's side. Feliciano as well, he's been attached to Ludwig, maybe it's because he found out about his secret... I don't know. Basically, everyone is attached to anyone they love, maybe we showed them the importance of following our hearts as quickly as we can... I like to think so. Please forgive me for not being able to save you... please, Lovino.

**~We therefore commit his body to the ground~**

"Lovi was... Lovi was the one that I didn't chase down." Antonio stood over the deep chestnut coffin, holding back a flurry of tears that were on their way. "I don't know why I didn't... I tried, but every time I tried I'd scare him away." He choked on a lump of sadness that was forcing it's way up. "Lovi..." The sadness got to him, he collapsed on to the coffin and started to cry. "Lovi... you can't... be gone. I don't want anyone else... so why?" Feliciano while wiping away his own tears, patted the back of the crying Spaniard. "I can't..."  
Feliciano helped the Spaniard stand, with a morphed look of concern and sadness. Antonio took Feliciano's help back to his seat, as he sat down he watched as Francis made his way to stand by Lovio's coffin.

"I-I will be making a speech on behalf of me and Feli." Francis was well-known for being emotional, and funerals were no exceptions. "Lovi was a very... special person..." Antonio couldn't focus on anything that was said, he was too sad.  
Antonio accepted the light tapping on his face, as the grey specs of water fell from the sky. The rest of the world left him, the speeches of the other nations droned on and eventually all became one. Before Antoio knew it, Lovino was being lowered in to the ground, without even telling Antonio goodbye. As each of the nations stood to throw a handful of dirt over the casket that contained Antonio's love, Antonio shook his head and stayed seated. Once all the dirt was placed over the grave, the other nations departed to celebrate the, all too short, life of Lovino Vargas. Antonio however, stayed by Lovino's grave. He only moved to kneel before the headstone, and place a block of glass that contained a pressed rose.

**~Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust~**

Sitting here on your grave, I wonder if your happy now. I hope you are. Please, just be happy Lovi. I know it's my fault you done what you did, whether it was out of sadness or anger... that's what I don't know. I'll be able to find out soon enough... I won't be able to last long without you, Lovi. I never will be able to survive without you. Whether it will be an accident or by someone else's hands... or by my own, my life will probably end soon. Sooner rather then later. Lovino, I love you... I never told you because I was scared. I don't have any trouble now, because I know you felt the same... but that is too little too late. Please Lovino, forgive me. I swear I will be with you again, sooner rather then later. All I can do untill my life ends, or I choose to end it, is try to live it. Hoping that you're watching over me. Please Lovino, please be watching over me.

**~In the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life.~**

* * *

**There it was guys, the last installment of 'Stop Waving The Red Flag'. I hope you enjoyed, and that you check out some of my other fanfics, if you want. I enjoyed this story, and think about how to end it, what to write next. I'm glad I got to enjoy it with all you awesome people. Leave a review telling me if you; enjoyed this story, want to see more like it and how much you cried. For staying with me throughout this story you all get a hug! Don't forget to become one with... Mother Sealand.**

**- StarlitHero**


	13. Anouncement-y thing!

**Hey guys so this is a thing about the next story in this series, an upfront warning; Toni is slightly OC because he is depressed. So the next story is called 'The Word Alive' I got it from a band's name (or one of their songs, I forgot now) 'The World Alive'. I'll give you guys a taster as I'm trying to make them longer, so it will take me longer :P.**

**So here it is the first paragraph in 'The World Alive':**

_'How long has it been now? How long has it been since... since you left me? I miss you. Lovino, please come home,'_ Antonio thought to himself, as he sat staring at his mahogany door, insecurely cradling his knees. _'Ah, who am I kidding? You're gone, aren't you?'  
_Tears fell from his eyes to only hit his knees. Not even his tears could escape him. He balanced his head on his knees, and let the painfully sad weeps sound freely.  
"Please... just come home." Antonio rasped between his cries of pain, clutching his legs with a grip like that of a bald eagle.  
Antonio sat in his dimly lit hallway for a minimum of three hours. He sat crying until his eyes had dried out, to the point that they were scared to generate more water just to lose it.

**Le first paragraph, let me know what you think... if you want. I don't really know what else to say, other than I may post the ne story today or maybe tomorrow or maybe the day after... soon basically.  
I'll see y'all mo'fos soon, keep a look out for 'The Word Alive', and don't forget to become one with Mother Sealand :3**

**-StaritHero**


End file.
